


in secret (we love and love)

by buchanans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bucky is an intern, CEO Steve Rogers, CEO/Employee AU, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Silver Fox Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, excuse my shitty writing please, i wrote and didn't check it afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buchanans/pseuds/buchanans
Summary: That morning when Bucky came to work, he did not expect that his afternoon would be spent getting fucked through the expensive office desk that his boss, Mr. Rogers, had in his room. He also did not expect that this mountain of a man with silver hair and beard would shower him with praises all the while being rough with him.His boss, though, was doing exactly that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	in secret (we love and love)

That morning when Bucky came to work, he did not expect that his afternoon would be spent getting fucked through the expensive office desk that his boss, _Mr. Rogers_ , had in his room. He also did not expect that this mountain of a man with silver hair and beard would shower him with praises all the while being rough with him.

Bucky loved rough sex. Bucky fucking adored getting railed.

His boss was doing exactly _that_ , and Bucky was drooling.

“So good, baby,” Bucky heard the older man rasp in his hear. He was _very_ thankful that his boss’ office was soundproof because he’s been moaning and crying out loudly for at least an hour. Mr. Rogers was encouraging him to get louder each time, with his each thrust and each praise, and who was Bucky if he wasn’t a slut for men like Mr. Rogers?

“ _Sir_ ─” he mewled but his voice cut off quickly when Steve thrusted and stroked that sweet little spot in him. Bucky gasped as he arched against the muscled, hairy and warm chest behind him. “Mmm, Sir, s’good, Sir…” he moaned.

He could feel every drag of Mr. Rogers’ cock in his ass; he could feel his heavy and full balls slapping against his overheated skin while shivering under the calloused hands of his boss wandering all over his naked body. His shirt was tossed on somewhere in the room while his pants were pulled down. Mr. Rogers preferred to pull the pants down to his mid-thighs and only to unbutton his shirt when the sweat threatened to wet it.

“Y’like when someone fucks you rough, honey?” Mr. Rogers murmured. His deep, baritone voice rang through Bucky’s ears and all Bucky could do was to nod vigorously. Each drag of his boss’ cock was stealing the words out of him. “Those _boys_ don’t fuck you like this, aren’t they? Poor thing.” Bucky whimpered. His hands were clawing the fine wood under him, eyes tightly shut, and body tensed with the creeping orgasm around its edges, Bucky was very close to losing his mind.

“No, S’r,” he slurred. _God_ , he was slurring _already_. He heard the older man laugh behind him darkly and shivered.

Mr. Rogers was a very beautiful distraction which Bucky loved to risk stealing glances of him whenever he was around. Ever since Bucky started his internship at Stark Industries as an engineer, he was somehow always crossing roads with Mr. Rogers. He was one of the CEOs; he half-owned the company and was a phenomenal artist who designed and led the graphics department of the company. Whenever Bucky took a break to get himself a cup of coffee, he was there. Whenever he needed to talk to Mr. Stark, he was _there._ It sometimes felt like the guy was popping at places where Bucky had to be on purpose. 

What led to his current situation though… It was a long time coming. There were many stolen glances where their eyes met, many times where sexual innuendos had been made and many _attempts_ of getting close and being alone at a place. It paid off with Bucky bent over Mr. Steve Rogers’, _CEO_ of Stark Industries, office desk.

“God, _fuck_ ,” Mr. Rogers moaned lowly as he threw his head back and made Bucky snapped back to the glorious reality. He was sweating profusely, his hands were clammy and couldn’t hold onto anything because of it, so Bucky grabbed Mr. Rogers’ thick as fuck thighs. Bucky’s whole body was on fire and he couldn’t feel his legs, but it felt so damn good, Bucky wanted this forever. “You little thin’, you’re so delicious for me, _fuck─_ ” Bucky preened under the praise and cried out with pleasure when Mr. Rogers’ cock grazed his prostate. He was thrusting in and out of his ass faster now; the sounds of skin slapping skin was so loud, Bucky wondered if anyone could hear it from outside despite the soundproof thing.

Mr. Rogers leaned forward. His chest was plastered against Bucky’s sweaty back, and Bucky felt his large hand slip in his hair. _Yes,_ he thought, feeling drunk on pleasure. _Pull on them hard._

“You wan’ me to pull your hair, baby?” Mr. Rogers asked, surprising Bucky. He didn’t realize he was thinking out loud. “I’ll do it. Hard, you said?” His hand formed a half-fist and pulled the thick, chestnut colored hair a bit. Bucky whined. “You wanted me to pull them hard, right, honey? Mm?” Bucky nodded. Mr. Rogers groaned loudly and his chest rumbled with a low growl after. Then, his hand closed for a full fist and he pulled on Bucky’s hair _hard_. Bucky let out a whorish moan. His throat was exposed, the delicious stinging pain on his scalp was edging his orgasm closer and Bucky felt so close to coming.

“ _Sir,_ mmm, Sir, ‘m so close, Sir,” Bucky whimpered. His face was red, contorted with pleasure. “May I, Sir? Please?” Mr. Rogers groaned, pulling on that thick hair a little more as he snapped his hips harder. Just when he opened his mouth to give Bucky the go, they heard the intercom make a noise.

“ _Mr. Rogers?_ ” They heard Adam, his secretary, calling out softly. Mr. Rogers’ hips stopped moving, and Bucky made a sad little noise. Mr. Rogers was quick to coo at Bucky. “ _I have the directors waiting on the line one…_ ” Adam said and continued. “… _and we still cannot locate the intern, sir._ ” Bucky’s eyes widened with the mention of him.

Bucky expected Mr. Rogers to answer Adam and made up a lie or something, but instead, Mr. Rogers _continued_ his thrusts. Choking on a moan, Bucky opened his eyes.

“Stay where you are,” Mr. Rogers ordered with a rough voice. “You’re gonna come and then make _me_ come, then we’ll be done.” Whimpering, Bucky did what he was told. Not too long after, he lost himself in the pleasure again. Mr. Rogers’ thick cock was stroking his sweet spots so perfectly, his warm body was blanketing his so nicely… Bucky didn’t even realize that he was coming until his breath punched out of him suddenly and his cock spurting out white roped of his come.

 _“Ohn_ ,” Bucky moaned and choked on another one. “ _Sir!_ ” Mr. Rogers hummed. Using his hand in Bucky’s hair, he pulled Bucky up.

“Y’gonna lemme come in this tight ass, honey?” Mr. Rogers asked, his voice was raspy. Bucky nodded. He wanted Mr. Rogers to come in his ass, he wanted to feel it deep inside, he wanted to feel it rolling down his thighs. “ _God_ , honey. For such a little thing, you’re sure as fuck a hot one, aren’t ya?” Blushing, Bucky tried to hide his face, but Mr. Rogers wasn’t having any. “Beg for it,” he commanded, almost making Bucky come for the second time.

Swallowing harshly, Bucky licked his lips. “Please, Sir,” Bucky begged with a broken voice. “Please come in me, I wanna feel it. Please?” Mr. Rogers’ face went lax as he thrusted rapidly for once, twice and third time and he came deep inside of Bucky just like he asked for it with a loud groan. Bucky hummed.

“ _Mr. Rogers? Sir, they’re waiting still.”_ Mr. Rogers breathed harshly for a couple seconds and pulled out.

“Get dressed. You were here with me since the lunch break, and we went over the blueprints,” he said. Bucky nodded. He was feeling a little dizzy. Bucky got dressed quickly all the while ignoring the come covering his thighs.

“You want me stay?” Bucky asked tentatively. Mr. Rogers shook his head and reached for the intercom.

“Tell them I’ll be on the line in a minute, Adam,” he said. Bucky heard the secretary approving. “Also tell Tony that _his intern_ was with me since the lunch. We went over those blueprints he wanted me to take a look at the other day. I’m sending him back now.”

Bucky looked around the room as he buttoned his shirt, feeling out of place and awkward out of a sudden. Quickly putting his tie on, Bucky slipped his suit jacket on. He cleared his throat. “I’m, uh,” he started but quieted down, not knowing what to say.

“Yeah, you should,” Mr. Rogers nodded as he fixed his shirt. Bucky nodded, turning on his heels and taking a step towards the door. A strong hand around his wrist stopped from taking the second step, and Bucky turned around to ask if everything was alright when Mr. Rogers kissed him on the lips sweetly. When he pulled back, Bucky’s eyes were closed and his lips were outstretched still.

“I’ll see at dinner tonight at 8, alright, sweetheart?” _Stevie_ asked. Bucky smiled brightly.

“Yeah,” he whispered. Steve smiled at him back. Bucky bit his lip and walked out of his room quickly without doing something that might gave them away.

“Hey,” he heard Adam greet him. “How was the meeting? Was everything okay?” Bucky nodded, not really listening. “Hmm, weird,” comment had drawn his attention to the secretary, though.

“Why?” Adam smiled at him knowingly and pulled out the tube they put blueprints kind of things in.

“Because I haven’t given the blueprints to Mr. Rogers that Mr. Stark wanted him to take a look at,” he explained and Bucky paled. Adam grinned. “It’s alright,” he murmured. “I get it. He’s hot. _Very much so_ , actually. So, I’m honestly glad that someone was hitting that. Oh, you’re secret is safe with me also.” Adam winked and the color returned Bucky’s face with its full power. The come on his thighs were making their presence very well known at this embarrassing moment.

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered. Adam winked again.

“You should go back. Mr. Stark was going crazy and saying that you were kidnapped.” Bucky let out a startled laugh.

“Right. Yeah,” he murmured and let his feet carry him towards Mr. Stark’s room.

Steve’s come was leaking out of him steadily still all the way there. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! please leave a comment if you did! i appreciate them so much! this fic was inspired by [elkane's amazing art](https://elkane.tumblr.com/post/639772036198285313/may-i-suggest-a-project-with-silver-fox-steve-in-a). it's amazing and just spurred me on writing. i hope i did it justice (which i don't think so but...) thank you!


End file.
